My Favorite Mistake
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Crazy stuff happens in Las Vegas right. Well I didn't expect for this to happen, and now I'm stuck with him, until I find a way to solve this. But on the other hand, being stuck with him isn't that bad, he could grow on me. MerDer. Slight AU.


AN: I have no idea where I got this crazy idea from, but I just thought it was funny so I decided to write it. I hope you guys like it, the first part is told all in Meredith's point of view, and she's mostly regretful because of what she did with Derek…and it's worse than you think. Please review!

_Meredith_

Making a mistake is a normal part of life, and since life is messy something really crazy is bound to happen. Sometimes you see it coming, but then there are times when life hits you like a Mac truck, leaving no survivors in its path. I guess you can tell that I hate life. Well I don't hate life. I just don't like it that much right now. I know that I don't have the best judgment….okay, my judgment is severely lacking especially when I'm stressed out, and in a place like this where temptation is all around me. Okay, I'm not really sure where I should start so I guess it's at the beginning. It all starts with Derek…his name is Derek right? He looks like a Derek…and he was charming like I would imagine a Derek would be, but that's not the point here. I was a mess, and I was drunk…and so was he. We talked, I thought he was cute, and I made a quick decision…actually _we_ made a quick decision. I wonder what would've happened if he didn't look that way, so handsome, and he was so kind too, and he listened to me! God, but that still doesn't make this right. I'm supposed to be back in Seattle getting ready to start my internship program, but I can't go back, not until this is solved. Seriously, Grey you've outdid yourself this time. I have to find him, I _need_ to fine him, so we can fix this.

I sigh as I look down at the object sitting next to the window. It's beautiful, but there is no doubt in my mind that when he wakes up he's going to realize that he just gave away something that expensive. How drunk were we! The only thing I remember is getting in his car, I don't remember anything else, I don't even remember the vows! Did I seriously pledge my undying love to a stranger!

Normal people don't do this when there sober, especially not with strangers! Okay, with the exception of celebrities, no one does this! Celebrities could afford to screw up their lives, but I'm an intern….with a boyfriend that I love, that's not that guy I married! Is his name Derek, I should find that out before I try to contact him, if I decide to contact him. Or maybe I won't, I mean we got married in Las Vegas, we were drunk, and obviously out of our minds, so this can't be legally binding right? Okay, I'm going to get myself together, take a shower, look decent, and change out of these clothes.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to call him. I know I said I was going to wait, but I doubt he is going to call me…even if I have his…I glance at the beautiful ring on the desk, it's gorgeous. Why was he walking around with a ring anyways? Did he make a habit of marrying random women? Was I part of some sick, and twisted out of this world….

My phone vibrates, and my confused thoughts die down.

Thank God, because I was seriously about to loose it. But I'm nervous as I look down at the phone. Now I don't want it to be him. What am I supposed to say? Hi stranger I'm the drunken idiot that married you in some sleazy chapel, and what's your name again? I'm Meredith…Meredith Grey.

"Just breathe," I close my eyes and then glance at the desk once more. I ultimately decide to ignore the cell phone, and I focus on a bottle of Pure vodka next to the wedding ring. The phone stops vibrating. Whoever was calling me before must've hung up. What if it was him? Of course he wants his ring back…and if he is as regretful as I am, then he wants to get this "marriage" annulled and fast as well!

Oh god I'm married! I stomp my feet on the ground childishly and then fall backwards into my bed. I married him! I don't even know his last name, or where he lives…we just talked for three hours, and somehow I got drunk enough to marry the guy! I am officially screwed.


End file.
